


Soul Mates Don't Always Work Out

by Gabbi0616



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But like off screen, Dick gets shot but he's fine, Jason is a little crazy, M/M, No beta we die like uneducated men, Soul Mate AU, jason gets help, soul marks, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616
Summary: Dick had got his soul mark on a Friday. He spent the next four years dreading and waiting for his soulmate. The person he found was both all he was looking for and the very thing he was dreading.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Soul Mates Don't Always Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my dudes!
> 
> This is my first-time writing porn so it might suck.
> 
> Leave a comment and kudos (But only if you like the story)
> 
> Thank you and have a good day!

Dick turned 14 on a Friday. He had spent most of the day checking his body for his soul mark. His parents didn't know exactly what time he was born so he spent the whole day in front of a mirror. He grew more and more agitated as the day crept on and no soul mark showed. Dick knew he might not get a soul mark, some people don't, but he hoped he would. Dick had snapped at Alfred when he tried to put him to bed.

Dick had passed out at exactly 11:23 after being up since 6 yesterday morning. When he woke up he had a black and red stain on his neck. Dick's face paled as he ran his hand along the ugly mark. Dick didn't know what would leave a mark like that except for strangulation. He really hoped he wouldn't run into his soulmate on patrol, he could fight them for a long time before they touched skin to skin. 

When asked about his soul mark Dick said it was a plain mark on his palm, probably from shaking someone's hands. Bruce believed him and congratulated him for turning into a man. Bruce didn't even question the haunted look in Dick's eyes. Only truly horrible people laid hands on their soulmate the way his soulmate will lay hands on him. Some small part of him prayed the soul mark was wrong.

Dick turned 18 on a Wednesday he had had his mark for four years with no incident. A new vigilante had appeared calling himself Red Hood and going on a killing rampage. Dick had come back to Gotham per Bruce's request. Dick and Bruce had been in an argument ever since Dick quit and Bruce replaced him with a kid named Tim. Dick liked Tim but refused to admit that.

Dick sat on the edge of a high rise building swinging his legs while whistling a tune he barely remembers. He feels more then hears boots hit the roof behind him. "Hey took you long enough to find me," Dick goes to stand, graceful as ever. Only the man was ready and had thrown a canister of smoke at Dick. Dick didn't have time to react before his vision blurred and his body tipped over the edge of the roof. The last thing Dick noticed was the blood-red gloves on the man's hands.

Dick woke up tied tightly to a chair wearing his mask and suit. Dick tried to wiggle his hands around only to find he wasn't wearing his gloves. In fact, it seemed as if anything of importance was stripped from him. Dick felt a headache building behind his eyes and rolled his head back dramatically groaning. "Come on if you're gonna kidnap me at least give me some meds."

"You sure talk a lot of a guy tied to a chair," Dick rolled his head to look at the red expanse of the Red Hood mask. Dick smiled widely laughing a high pitch laugh.

"Maybe that's how I like it," Dick dramatically winked, not sure if Red Hood could see it or not. "Now pray tell, why did ya kidnap me?" 

"I don't want you involved in what comes next," Red Hood stood in front of Dick his feet shoulder length apart. Dick couldn't help but think that if they had met under different circumstances Dick might have made a shot. 

"And what is that?" Red Hood seemed angry at that grabbing Dick by the neck. Dick coughed, lurching back so that his chair tipped back. Dick groaned when his head hit the ground. Jason stepped away slipping on his glove without looking at his hand. Dick pretended the tears in his eyes were from hitting his head and not from the fact that his soulmate was a serial killer. 

Red Hood left the room leaving Dick with three guards. Dick took two of them out only untying himself after the second one left a mark on his cheek. Dick cracked his neck, his fingers lingering over the ugly mark. He blinked away tears not paying attention as he turned a corner. Dick stopped halfway through a step when a gun was pressed against his forehead. Dick saw Red Hood’s eyes flickering to the mark and back up to Dick's face. 

"Move and I'll pull the trigger," Dick steeled his emotions tilting his chin upwards refusing to look at the mask instead looking at the ceiling. Dick had a wicked smile, he hoped Red Hood wouldn't see the shake his upper lip had developed since he had found out who his soulmate was.

"Hey let's not do anything rash here," Dick touched his soul mark on instinct. Red Hood recoiled his hold on the gun loosening. He wiped his head around and Dick was certain that if he could see his face it would be painted with confusion. 

"Did I?" Red Hood gestured with the gun towards the soul mark. Dick nodded not stepping away from him. Red Hood swore stepping away from Dick. Dick watched as he paced across the room looking confused and hurt. "I'm sorry," Red Hood said before shooting Dick in the leg. Dick screamed clutching his leg. "Don't follow me."

Dick sat in a pool of his own blood for a little while contemplating not getting up at all. He didn’t see a point in getting up. Realistically he knows not all soulmates worked out, but he had hoped his would. Dick had laid on the floor until Robin found him. He was delirious and got angry at Tim when he saw the soul mark. “ Oh N it’s going to be ok. Did they give this to you?” Tim was incredibly smart for his age, he had turned fourteen a little while ago. 

“Yeah, he did. Tell Bruce he’s planning something,” Tim hesitated at that looking Dick over one more time. Tim nods his head turning on his mic. Dick’s mic was missing so he couldn’t do it himself. “R please don’t tell him who gave me the wound,” Tim seemed worried but he nods his eyes full of pain for Dick. Dick smiled to himself letting the darkness claim his vision.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason sat on the edge of a building rubbing aggressively at his eyes. He had just committed the worst sin he could think of. Not only had he strangled his fated but he shot him. He was worse than his father ever was. Jason used to dream of meeting his soulmate when he was younger, but then he had died when he was 13, and any hope of having a soulmate died with his body. He had spent the past five years hell-bent on getting revenge. He hadn’t even got a mark on his hand telling him that was where the mark would be.

Jason looked at the busy streets of Gotham his plan spiraling while his emotions go haywire. Tonight was supposed to be the night he finally took out the bat, but Nightwing had ruined that for him. Jason laughed, a self-deprecating sort of laugh. Only he could mess up so bad that he doesn’t ever get to know his soulmates name. He’s messed everything up so wonderfully, and all it took was one lapse of insanity and anger.

Jason could never face Nightwing again, and he’s certain that if the bat found out it was Jason who hurt his precious Nightwing then he would be dead. Jason scrubbed at his face again collecting his thoughts. This didn’t mean the end of everything if he took out the bat before Nightwing could tell him then Jason could do it. Even if he didn’t do it Jason didn’t see much point in living anymore anyways. With that plan in mind, Jason slipped back on his mask. He was going to take out Batman whatever it took.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick woke up in the Batcave with a citizen next to him. Dick sat up too quickly and his world spun slightly in front of him. On the bed next to him was a muscled guy with mostly black hair and one blue and black hand. Dick looked away when he saw the hand, why was Red Hood unmasked in a hospital bed?

“Oh good, you’re up. We have something to talk about,” Dick just nods staring blankly at Tim. Tim doesn’t look at Red Hood since he’s too busy staring at the mark on Dick’s neck. “I managed to convince B that the bullet wound came from one of this guys thugs. He believes that Red Hood, more commonly known as Jason Todd, brought you to the Batcave before going to take on Batman himself.”

Dick nods letting nothing show on his face. He doesn’t know if he should thank or scream at Tim. He chooses to do neither instead, trying to stand up. He stumbles and Tim catches him. “What happened to him? When will this fully heal?” Dick gestured towards Jason during the first half and towards his leg in the second half. Tim smiles pushing Dick back on the bed.

“He tried to fight B and ended up getting knocked-out gas to the face. A says you’ll be fine in a couple of days at the most. Luckily it didn’t hit anything important, the only bad part was you let it bleed so much that you needed blood. That’s why you feel woozy,” Jason groaned rolling his head off the bed to violently throw up. “I’ll leave you two alone. N please be careful,” Tim leaves locking the door behind him. 

“Where am I?” Jason growls head still hanging off the edge of the bed. He doesn’t bother looking up too busy trying to hold back more throw up, at least that’s what Dick assumes. He’s never actually been hit with Bruce mad knock-out gas. 

“You’re in the Batcave. Batman believes you didn’t shoot me and that you instead tried to save me. You will keep up that lie if you want to keep your life,” Jason looks up at that a wild and terrified look in his eyes. Dick can see the faintest hint of green in them and he thinks they look beautiful. 

“Why?” Jason looks like he’s about to cry as he drops his head again. Dick freezes at that hand going to touch his soul mark again. Jason flinches at that glaring harshly at his hand. Dick stops touching his soul mark and instead looks at the ceiling blinking back tears. He doesn’t know why he did what he did, he should hate Jason right now. But he can’t, Jason is his soulmate. 

“Becuase you’re my soulmate.”

“I hurt you! I wouldn’t even want myself.”

“I’ve been hurt a lot worse before. Trust me,” Dick smiles trying to lighten the mood. Jason says nothing not even looking up. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been three weeks since the shotting his soulmate thing. Jason had grown closer and closer to Dick over the three weeks, that was his name. Bruce was Batman, Tim was Robin, and Dick was Nightwing, how he hadn’t realized it sooner was beyond him. Jason and Dick both agreed to take things slow and not push either to do something they aren’t ready for. Jason had spent the three weeks convincing himself that what he did wasn’t the worst thing ever. While Dick had spent that time spoiling Jason. 

They had started sharing a bed two weeks in, both had nightmares that seemed to hide when they held each other. They lay in their shared bed right now sharing lazy kisses and holding each other. It’s a Sunday morning, and they have nothing to do all day. Jason lays on his back while Dick drapes himself across Jason’s chest kissing all over his face. Jason has a hand on Dick’s back rubbing random shapes and patterns. 

“Jason,” Dick moaned rolling his hips into Jason’s hips. Jason groans pulling his hand away. Dick had made it abundantly clear that he wanted more, but Dick always pulled away when Jason pulled away. So Dick pulled away and excused himself to the bathroom. Jason made a split-second decision and pulled Dick back onto the bed. “Hey, Jay you don’t have to do this.”

“I want too. I want to fuck you,” Jason said between kissing Dick’s lips. Dick moans pulling away to pull off his shirt. Dick sits shirtless in Jasons lap and Jason loves it. Jason runs his hands over Dick’s chest pausing to flick his nipples. Dick buries his head in Jason’s shoulders moving his hips closer to Jason. Jason pulls off his own shirt pushing Dick so he lays on the bed. Dick spreads his legs pushing off his pants, with a type of grace only a true preform can have. 

Jason tries to do the same but ends up stuck in his pants and on the floor. Both of them freeze looking at the other for reassurance. Jason almost cursed himself for ruining the mood. Dick started to smile before laughing laying back down. Jason starts laughing himself hitting Dick harshly on the shoulder. “Here Jay lay down. I’ll do the work,” Dick winked at Jason and Jason groaned before laying down. 

Jason swore he didn’t deserve Dick. He looked like an angel perched on top of Jason on nothing but a tight-fitting pair of boxers. Jason knows he doesn’t deserve Dick when Dick takes off his underwear and starts fingering himself. Jason watches in wonder and awe as Dick leans back into his own fingers moaning on top of Jason. Jason pulls Dick down into a kiss loving the way his body feels against Dick’s. Dick groans and the kiss goes on for a couple more minutes. 

“Ok I’m ready Jay,” Jason curses nodding his head. Dick pulls down Jason’s underwear and slips a condom on Jason’s dick. Jason had never been more hard in his life. Dick sank down on to Jason and Jason nearly came right then and there. Dick’s face had slight displeasure and that was the only thing that brought Jason back from the edge.

“You ok?” Jason manages to grunt out trying to keep from thrusting up into Dick. Dick nods his head scrunching up his face until he’s fully seated on Jason. Dick pants loudly letting his head rollback. Jason groans and tries his hardest not to thrust up and ruin the perfect scene in front of him. If he thought entering Dick was hot it was nothing compared to Dick fucking himself on Jasons dick. Jason knew he wasn’t going to last long his hands leaving bruises on Dick’s hips. 

Dick groaned out Jason’s name when Jason starts thrusting up in time with Dick falling down. That’s the final straw for both of them. First Dick cums, his ass tightening and milking Jason’s dick. Jason follows shortly after throwing his head back and groaning loudly. Dick falls on Jason’s chest after getting off his dick. Dick smiles a warm smile up at Jason before rolling off the condom, tying it off, and throwing it away. “What do you think about a shower?”

“Hell yeah,” Jason said picking Dick up and bringing him to the shower. Dick laughed the entire way kissing any piece of Jason he could reach. It was a long and eventful Sunday, one that neither of the boys will soon forget.


End file.
